A diaper with belts is suitable for being worn by the wearer themselves while the wearer is in a stand-up position. Diapers of this type include those disclosed in the following three patent documents.
First Patent Document: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-93443 (ABSTRACT)
Second Patent Document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-508138 (WO2002/022062) (ABSTRACT)
Third Patent Document: Japanese National Phase PCT Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-516072 (WO2002/049568) (ABSTRACT)